Changing The Past
by Baphiwens
Summary: Harry never fully understood time-travel, he thought it was just as it sounded. Travelling between times. But when he travelled back to save her, he finds out he didn't just time travel. He did something completely different.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic ever and I've been wanting to try and write for a while now, so here it is, keep in mind that English is my third language so there will be quite a few mistake. This is a Time-Travel fic and will feature a Powerful!Independent!Harry, without further ado:

21 March 1997

"Avada Kedavra!" someone shouted as he apparated inside the manor, praying to Merlin that it wasn't her. He ran around the corner of the kitchen into the living room and what he saw made his heart drop into his stomach. On the floor under five death-eaters, her blonde hair was a mess on the floor, her blue eye looked plain and lifeless. She was the one he could trust, the one that gave him a shoulder to cry on, the one that gave him hope, the one that convinced him to start working harder in classes and made him realise he was gone in snapped, he wanted to kill them all, he wanted to end the war, now more than ever.

For her.

Noticing his presence and almost vacant looking expression, they fired killing curses at him, making him jump to side the sofa. Pulling it out his wand, he took a deep before quickly standing and firing his own spell _"Flaminos!"_ The lightning spell erupted like a storm, he pushed all of his power into it.

BOOM!

13 November 2002 – 01:35 am

Green eyes snapped open, the dreams haunted him made it difficult to forget her, not that he ever wanted to. They occurred on a regular basis. Torment him and playing with his emotions; he would have been happy if it was any other memory. Perhaps one of the many happy ones they shared, but things were never easy for him as his mind insisted on picking the night she was killed.

He got off the bed, trudging towards a picture on the wall. It was one they had taken together at the start of their seventh year. It wasn't magically animated or enchanted. It was just a simple picture, like the ones muggles took.

 _'I'll save you,'_ he traced his index finger on its frame. It was the only object he had in his possession that could remind him of her in a positive way. Her parents ensured that anything she had even given him was destroyed, they called in political favours to get this done and him being a novice in politics at the time, could do nothing at all to stop it.

That was the first time he genuinely felt like killing someone. He's had most certainly killed before that incident, but those people had not given him a choice. It was different that time, however, he wanted to destroy them. All of them, even the youngest of the family. But he could not bring himself to do, even when the chances presented themselves clearly. He couldn't do it.

Out of a sense of obligation to _her_ , he forgave them. Instead, chose to focus on something different, something more important. Finding the resurrection stone. With Voldemort gone, he became the last Peverell and he hoped that would have made it easier to find it. He did not find it and came up empty, even after all these years.

With a dejected sigh, he called, "Dobby," and the Elf appeared with a 'POP'.

"Yes, master?" The elf responded.

"Hello old friend," Harry smiled, how long they had come. "A light breakfast, please. And, I hope we are prepared for the assault. My suffering ends today." A lone tear finding it's way to his eyes as he finished.

The Elf looked at him sympathetically, knowing what he was going through. He too hoped the plan would work, being the only one knowing the true intention of today. He bowed before exiting the room with another 'PoP'

After showering, putting on his robes and eating. He left for the hall.

**CHANGING THE PAST**

As soon as he entered the hall he was greeted by two hundred warriors, who were the part of The Council of the Grey. He had formed this organisation after he killed Voldemort. It was an organization that was meant to destroy all light and dark sided factions. Founded by him, seeing how useless the aurors were and wanting to prevent anyone else losing their families because of some sort of war.

While this was true, to a degree. His true intention was known only to him and Dobby, perhaps Hedwig too, if she counted. He nodded to people as he walked past them, all of them looking at him with pronounced respect. It almost made him feel bad. Almost.

He turned to his followers when he reached the brown podium and started to address them after casting a wandless ' _Sonorous'_ charm, "My friends, today marks a turning point in the war against the Department of Ministry, which has so long been holding intelligence of the major light and dark factions as well as their headquarters-

-As you know none of the information can be allowed to remain in their hands, as they do not know what to even do with this it. So we must take is because we all do not wish to be pulled into another war that could possibly put all our loved ones in danger. As they refuse to give us the information, will need to take it by force. All hail Grey!"

All the men and women started to cheer and his name. He knew that he was lying to them but it didn't matter anymore. Not when it came to saving her.

He continued, "You will distract all the Aurors at the entrance while I will stay in the shadows so I can enter the Intelligence Department. Enjoy an early breakfast before we depart, for it may be our last."

He ended his speech and went to sit down on his throne, his snow-white phoenix flamed in calming him down immediately.

Dobby appeared with a 'POP' and sat down next to him. Dobby was the only one who knew of his true purpose had been his best friend and servant ever since everyone turned their backs on him.

Being the only one who knew of the plan, Dobby was going to accompany him on his trip, along with Hedwig.

Hedwig.

The second friend he made when he entered the magical world. She used to be an owl but after she drank one of the potions in Slytherins Chamber during 4th year, she turned him into a Phoenix. Harry was still unsure what the potion was but decided to let it be as it proved to be to his advantage of being able to flame apparate anywhere.

Once the clock hit 2:30 A.M., him and his follower went to make sure everything was in place before all but him apparated to the entrance of the ministry.

The man 'POPPED' in farther away from the Battle. And, he saw that the men pulled down the wards and started to engage the Aurors in battle, he pulled up his invisibility cloak and used to Hedwig to flame into the ministry. He ran into the shadows avoiding Aurors and politicians which wasn't too hard because of the cloak and as soon as he turned the corner into his destination, Aurors shouted _"Reducto!"_

He counted two Aurors, he swatted away both spells the Reductor curse and countered with a "Bombarda Maxima" effectively pushing them back cracking their skulls and ribs and obliterating the door they were guarding. Also, shattering the wards that protected the room. Wasting no time, he entered the room and looked around.

"The chamber of Time-Turners," he mumbled to himself. "Dobby," he said and the elf appeared next him

"It's time my friend, time to change it all... Time to fix it all." They walked on they saw hundreds of time-turners in the rooms. This was the room where they could begin the last resort for the ministry if there was any threat that made the ministry's destruction imminent. Of course, it had not been tested before but they assumed the ritual would work.

They approached the centre of the room which had a circle on the floor with a time turner in it, He sat a one side and Dobby on the other. Hedwig flamed in on his shoulder.

"Let's begin Dobby, I would like to be there as soon as possible," the man said.

"Yes, let's begin." They started chanting in Latin and the circle began to glow a very bright, they stopped chanting and the wind began to pick up in the room.

The green-eyed, raven colour haired man, reached for his pocket a pulled out The Elder Wand and pointed it to himself, and the elf did the same with his small custom wand and did the same.

"See you on the other side, Harry Potter, sir"The elf chuckled

"You haven't called me 'sir' in years."

They both smiled.

"See you there old friend," Harry said before they both shouted, "Avada Kedavra!".

Both their souls left their bodies, with the intention of taking over their younger selves body.

That was not what happened entirely

* * *

/N: The rewrite! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:This chapter is Daphnes introduction. It is part of the stroy.

* * *

Blue eyes flicked around a large circular room in almost incredible speeds. Capturing every little detail of the men and women who screamed at each other from opposite ends of their chairs. This had become Daphne Greengrass's everyday life. And it couldn't have been any more boring. House Heads being reduced to the triviality of acting like children or more like heirs. Heirs usually were the ones with the bloated egos really.

The chief Warlock, Ronald Weasley, was failing dismally to quiet everyone down. Nothing was getting done here, again. She turned to Ronald expectantly, hoping he would adjourn the meeting early and stop wasting his breath on this. Even if no one heard him adjourn it, as long as she did and she exited the room - it would be officially over and those who didn't want to be part of the bickering would be allowed to leave also.

He heaved a sigh, deciding to try and calm everyone down for the last time and it had the same effect as his attempts before. "Due to the unfavourable standards of the proceedings, this meeting will be postponed. Again," he muttered that last bit under his breath, even though they still wouldn't have heard him either way, "Meeting adjourned," Daphne and Ron, along with a select few members stood up, making their way outside of the room.

"At least it took a bit more time for them to start quarrelling with each other this time," Ron walked up to her left.

"Maybe, but we got nothing done," She responded, "So the results aren't any different. I've grown tired of it."

"Well, if all goes well, it'll be our last," he sighed, enticing a smirk from her.

"It was the 41st meeting," Her smirk grew into a smile, "So I have full access to everything now? Including the room?"

"That's how it works yes," Ron shook his head, "I mean, are you still sure about everything? Is he-"

"Is that reluctance you in your voice?" She frowned.

"Not at all. I'm just asking if it's still what you want, it has been some time since we've really talked about it," They both entered a lift, alone, "Is he still worth all the trouble to you?"

She turned to look at him in the eye, "That and more. The past few years should be a testament to that," She replied seriously, "What I've endured getting to this point should be proof of that."

"If you're sure," he sighed as they both exited the lift and walked on the polished dark wood that led into the atrium. They walked down the left-hand side of the large halls, towards the fireplaces meant for departures. Daphne grabbed a handful of Floo powder and it into the fireplace, igniting a heatless, emerald green fire that she walked into. She kept her elbows close to her body and said her desired location.

"Greengrass manor," The green flames flared, and she seemed to catch on fire just as she went up into the network, being transported to her home. Ron followed her shortly after.

Daphne trudged out of one of the fireplaces of Greengrass manor, the green flames behind her extinguished themselves before roaring to life again as Ron fell out onto the floor.

"What was that? You usually land fine," She laughed, it was just like he used to do it.

"Well, just thought I'd make you laugh," He dusted himself off, receiving a grateful smile from her, "Where's Tracey?"

"I don't know, I just got here myself," Was her retort.

"Oh, Right," Ron looked sheepish. He was about to search for Tracey around the manor but she had apparently heard them come through the Floo and came into the living room herself.

"I thought it was you guys," She smiled, "How'd it go this time?"

"About the same," Daphne shook her head, moving to sit on a sofa, "It isn't my problem now. Not anymore."

"You say that as if you've resigned," Tracey raised an eyebrow, turning to Ron, "She didn't resign as Minister, did she?"

"No," he assured her, "Might as well have, what with what she's planning."

"What is she planning?"

"Today was the 41st Wizengamot meeting with me in power Tracey," Daphne smiled, her blue eyes almost twinkling. Tracey herself seemed to process her words, unsure of what they exactly meant for a moment before her eyes widened and her jaw slackened.

"It really been that long," She breathed, "And... it's still what you want?"

"I asked her the same thing. She still seems sure about it," Ron responded for Daphne.

"Why is it you two assume it isn't anymore? If I had ever stopped wanting this, I would have quit my job as minister a long time ago," Daphne impatiently tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "After all, it is the only reason I even became the minister."

"Right, of course, you still love him," Tracey sighed, "so how are we going to do this?"

"I'm sorry, we?"

"Of course, you don't expect as to let you go through all of this all now do you? We told you that we'd always be your side, helping when you needed us. Isn't that right Ron?" Tracey turned her gaze to the redhead.

"That's right," he nodded, "But from what I've read about the ritual involving the Time-turner, it requires a sacrifice or a tremendous amount of magical energy. As I'm sure we're throwing the sacrifice idea out of the window - It draws its energy from a singular point, meaning one of us has to have enough to accommodate for all three of us."

"Well, if you're sure you really want to go back with me. I might have the amount to transport all three of us out, I read on it too," Daphne pulled out her wand, shooting out two white wisps from it, there was notable difference in the size of both. "The smaller one is the amount needed, the bigger is the amount I have."

"Just barely enough for the three of us," Tracey observed.

"But it's enough isn't it?"

"It is, but would your energy be replenished as soon as we travelled back? I don't want you lying in bed for a whole week because of exhaustion," Tracey argued.

"It doesn't matter what happens after. I would lie in bed for a month if it meant this working and me seeing him again," Daphne decided, receiving reluctant looks from the two. The two wisps fizzled away.

"It's a risk," Ron voiced.

"It will work, trust me," Daphne assured him.

"Fine," Tracey said, hesitance still present in her voice, "How do we go about this?"

"Tonight, we do it," Daphne answered.

"Why at night?" Ron questioned.

"Fewer people, fewer questions," Both Daphne and Tracey responded at the same time, smiling at each other afterwards

Ron's gaze switched from one to the other, "Uh... Okay. What about Voldemort?" The question made their smiles drop. Ron was certain the temperature dropped when he looked over to Daphne, who's face held an angry scowl.

"I'll kill Voldemort myself, and anyone else who tries to take Harry away from me again."

* * *

The group of three made their way through the atrium to the department of ministries. The different Aurors respectfully greeting Daphne on the way. They didn't ask any questions, but she sensed their curiosity as to why she, Tracey and Ron were there. They entered the lift and Daphne pressed one of the buttons, the one for the eleventh floor.

"Stop looking so nervous Tracey," Daphne scolded, "This is simple, nothing to really worry about from here," Tracey nodded, taking a breath and trying to stop from being fidgety. The lift doors opened.

"Daphne has to be in front of us to deactivate the enchantments or wards," Ron informed, enticing nods from them. Daphne trudged ahead of them, with Tracey and Ron following close behind. They eventually reached a wooden door, it was locked.

"Let me, just in case," Daphne pulled out her wand and muttered "Alohomora," With a click, they were inside. The room itself was circular, with shelves with Time-Turners on them almost covering the walls. While Tracey and Ron marveled at it all, Daphne herself made her to the center of the room - where everything was to take place. There was an open metallic hand outstretched in the center, with a symbol she knew all too well surrounding it.

The triangle shape of the symbol represented the invisibility cloak, the circle between it depicting the resurrection stone and the straight line down the center representing the elder wand. Daphne bent down, moving her wand, Harry's wand, over the hand. The hand itself reached out and grabbed the wand, before retracting itself into the ground and disappearing from her sight.

The Deathly Hollows.

"Is that it?" Tracey voiced, now standing next to her.

"No, each of you has to sit on one corner of the triangle," Daphne instructed, and they both sat on the opposite ends of the base. Daphne herself stood on the center of it, where the hand had previously been. She put her hands together.

"Tempore Mutationem," She muttered, and everything went quiet for a moment. A blue dome covered her, and upon willing it to spread, it covered both Ron and Tracey. She was already feeling tired. Gravity seemed to factor itself out when Daphne floated into the air. The time turners around the room ticked uncontrollably, some of them completely vanishing from their shelves.

Daphne suddenly felt an unfamiliar pull, one she didn't resist. A smile graced her lips, "We're coming, Harry."

They all disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd give this story some attention and continue. This was another sort of introduction.

Hope you liked this.

Please review.


	3. Burke

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter again. It isn't intentional.**

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm really just trying to connect the dots right now," Harry panted, his gaze not shifting from the rectangular hole in the dirt below him. The wind carrying the smoke that ascended from it away. He almost wished he was inside the coffin again, then he would have some sort of understanding of his situation. He would be trapped inside of it again, and would have to blow it open to free himself.

However, it did somewhat make sense. The pain he felt while being 'transported' back. It was excruciating, he felt like he was being put together bit by bit - like his skin burning, but not being burned off but burned together. If that made any sense.

"I don't know how to feel about this," Harry noted the standing stick where the tombstone was supposed to be, "Who did you say you were again?"

"You're supposed to be dead," The man repeated, and Harry's eyebrow twitched in mild annoyance, "This shouldn't be possible. My lord, he killed you," he sounded distraught, confused and most of all, fearful.

"Your lord?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean Tom?... That isn't right," he adopted a thoughtful expression, he noticed the man move towards a pickaxe nearby. Harry didn't stop him, as long he didn't use it to hurt him, "What year is it? And for Merlin's sake, don't tell me I'm not supposed to be alive."

"1996," The man answered, his shaking hands gripping onto the pickaxe. Harry figured it was to make himself feel safer.

"Interesting," He used Occlumency to stop himself from feeling any emotion that would make him irrational. But the questions only seemed to pile up the more he thought about it. Did the ritual not work? How did he even die here? And most importantly, was Daphne alive? "Which year did I die? And how?"

"I... Do you not remember your own death?"

"I don't want to have to invade your privacy in your head, but you're refusing to co-operate with me."

"Forgive me," He sighed, he knew what he meant, "It was 1994 after The Dark Lord had been resurrected, you both initiated in a duel. You were easily killed."

"During the Tri-Wizard tournament, I presume?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," The man nodded.

"What about Dumbledore? Is he alive?" He questioned, and the man looked around - as if expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and attack them. He took a step forward toward Harry, who took one back away from him.

"It isn't safe here," he started, "We need to go somewhere safe."

"Safe? What place could be safer than a cemetery at night?" Harry frowned before sighing, "Don't answer that. How do I know you aren't going to take me directly to The Dark Lord?'

"You have no choice but to trust me. Most would've attacked you before asking any questions, and you have no idea on how the events played out before and after your death. I'm your only asset," The man spoke, it wasn't confidence in his voice but a certain understanding of the situation. Harry's eyebrows scrunched.

"Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Right," He nodded slowly, "I hope you know I can kill you at any given time."

"You have no wand," He said.

"I tore a hole through the ground, I didn't have a wand then," Harry shrugged, "What's your name?"

"Sebastian Burke."

"Pureblood," Harry muttered, "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be living the lavish lifestyle of a pureblood?"

"Again, it isn't safe here," Sebastian outstretched his hand. Harry looked at it with reluctance. But he conceded that he needed someone to explain everything to him. It was still a dangerous choice, he couldn't break wards or enchantments with his hands. He'd never taught himself how. Still, he grabbed the man's hand and felt like he was being forcefully pushed through a tube.

Usually, he would feel normal after that - but his younger body apparently disagreed. He bent down, putting his hands on his knees for support, feeling the vomit trying to climb up his throat - he looked up to see Sebastian offering him a cup of water, which he took and gulped it down. Harry surveyed the hut, it was similar to Hagrid's - but it was somewhat bigger.

"Hogwarts," Harry turned back to pureblood, "Forget everything else, what happened to Hogwarts and the students there?'

"After the final battle, where Dumbledore was killed, Hogwarts was repaired and continued to function 'normally'," he answered, "Except, the Muggleborns were killed. Some of them managed to escape, however."

"I figured that much," Harry frowned, he did. Hermione was smart, she would've found a way out, "What about the half-bloods?"

"Limited education. They're allowed the basics of magic, but because of their muggle blood, they can't further their education," Sabastian answered, "Some of the more talented ones were on par with the lower tier purebloods, even with the basic education. They were killed."

"What?" Harry's features adorned a scowl, "What the hell? Why didn't they use a spell to suppress their magic and send them away?"

"I'm not sure-"

"And I'm sure the mindless drones just basked in that sort of glory," Harry interrupted him, his scowl deepening" Pureblood dominance. Never heard of a more stupid sort of joke. Some of the most intelligent wizards of all time have been half-bloods, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Merlin himself is rumoured to be a half-blood. Even Voldemort is a half-blood, of course, you don't know that. But this idea of pureblood supremacy still stands."

"The Dark lord's a half-blood?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Speaking of which, why are you here if you're a pureblood?"

"I was married to a Muggle-born, they killed her and labelled me a blood-traitor," Sebastian answered, a pained expression crossing his features. Harry visibly relaxed, or more so completely.

"I know what you're going through," Harry sighed, "Just... Help me understand everything. Maybe, if I make it through everything, you can see her one more time," Harry smiled at the hopeful but curious expression, "No questions about that, yet though. What of the Greengrasses?"

"The Greengrasses?" Sebastian frowned, "They're sitting at the top, next to the Malfoys."

"And why is that?"

"They played a big part in the events that led to your death," Sebastian shrugged, "Particularly, the daughter of Cyrus and Florian Greengrass."

"Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Which one? There's two of them, right?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian nodded, "It was Daphne Greengrass."

* * *

"Of course, everything went wrong," Harry sneered, "What should I have suspected? I'm me," Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't sure about how he felt about Harry ranting to himself for an hour. "And Dobby won't even come to me."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, I know you don't know him," Harry sighed, "What are the chances of me making a temporary identity for myself?"

"Next to none."

"Okay," he sat down on a chair, "Do you have any Sons? Daughters?"

"No," His eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Well, you do now," Harry covered his mouth and nose with his hand, his gaze not shifting from Sebastian, ' _Malifius'._ His hair coal-black hair turned Olive and became more organized, his eyelashes became thinner and shorted. His green eyes swapped into a common brown, and his scar disappeared. He grew an inch in height and his shoulders became somewhat broader.

"You changed your appearance?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Harry now looked a lot like him when he was younger.

"Yeah," Harry lowered his hand, "Though I don't trust this spell. A simple _Revelio_ renders it useless, what I would give to be a Metamorphmagus right now."

"Look, as much as I would like to help you, my family would ask questions - I may not have a daughter or son, but I have a nephews and nieces attending Hogwarts. What you're planning has a lot of flaws, where were you all this time? Why didn't get your Hogwarts letter? Who's your mother?"

"I ran away when I was a child, out of the country. You had decided that you would rather remove the memory of me than face the shame. My mother was your wife, before she was... you know."

"You came up with all of this now?" Sebastian frowned, "Wait. Where do you come from, really? How are you alive?"

"I can't tell you that yet," He shook his head, "I have to make a new identity for myself," He paused before asking, "How good are you at Occlumency?"

"Terrible."

" What's the exact date?"

"It's the first of August," Sebastian answered.

"So, one month until the term starts?" Harry asked, and he nodded, "Good. I'll teach you Occlumency, so you won't be vulnerable when the time comes for me to go to Hogwarts."

"I...," He wanted to protest, but eventually gave in, "Fine."

Harry smiled, "Thank you for helping me, I promise, I'll repay you. Maybe I'll learn more while I'm in your head. Use all your willpower to push me out while I probe your head," Sebastian nodded, "Okay. _Legilimens."_

* * *

The sound of lips smashing softly echoed near the shores of the tame Lucent lake as two of the _war heroes_ engaged in a messy tangle of limbs were lost in one another's company. They were both engaged in this for a while now, and one of them felt that it wasn't enough anymore. He deepened the kiss they were sharing, before sliding one of his hands under her turtle-neck to feel her breasts.

A moan was the response he got, but his partner stopped everything all together afterwards and he frowned, concern overtaking him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just... I feel like we're being watched."

"Watched?" The boy looked around, "Who would watch us of all people?"

"We would be watched because we're us," The blonde sighed, "Just look around…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
